


Whatever it takes

by captainirons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Best Friends, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers, Sex, Smut, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainirons/pseuds/captainirons
Summary: ** this is a fan fic in french (i don't talk enough english for make a fan fiction) !! **1. Les premiers chapitres concerneront de comment tu es arrivé chez les Avengers, comment tu as obtenu tes pouvoirs, et comment tu as entretenu une amitié très forte avec certains d'entre eux : Tony, Natasha... et Steve (mais ce ne sera pas que de l'amitié!). Il expliquera un peu tes relations avec eux pour ensuite partir sur une bonne base.2. Je ne suis pas une pro dans les fan fictions, excusez-moi si le vocabulaire/fautes d'orthographe sont voyant(e)s. :)3. Il se pourrait que dans les prochains chapitres du contenu sexuel (explicite ou non) soit impliqué, si c'est le cas, ce sera indiqué au début de chapitre.J'ajouterais sûrement ici quelques petites choses si les choses se gâtent dans les chapitres, bonne lecture! ;)follow me on twitter: @rogerstriIogy





	1. 1. Origines et rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie postée! Je vais faire une suite pour continuer cette partie concernant: l'origine de tes pouvoirs, la mort de tes parents et ta rencontre avec Tony pour ensuite finir sur ton recrutement au sein des Avengers.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jeune fille de 24 ans, sans parents, qui a des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants et qui est membre des Avengers. Ça fait beaucoup à comprendre hein ? 

Mais comment tout ça est arrivé ?

**1\. L'origine de tes pouvoirs, la perte de tes parents, ta rencontre avec Tony (début) ******

********

********

Tu étais une jeune fille très intelligente, avec une famille formidable... mais un jour... la bataille de New-York a eu lieue. Tu avais à peu près 7 ans quand cela est arrivé, des extraterrestres, des personnes qu'on appelait "les Avengers" sont arrivés et ont sauvé tout le monde. Mais pendant ce temps, toi et tes parents étiez en voiture pour essayer d'échapper à tout ce raffut. Mais malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Des extraterrestres sont arrivés pile devant nous et ont tué tes parents sous tes yeux. Ils ne t'avaient pas vu et tu avais survécu par chance, tu supposes... 

Après cela, tu as décidé d'aller à droite à gauche, essayant de trouver un endroit ou dormir, tu as vécu dans la rue quoi. Et puis un jour, tu ne sentais pas très bien, donc tu es allé te cacher dans un endroit où tu étais sûre que personne allait te voir ou te trouver. Tu pensais que tu étais malade, rien de bien méchant... eh bien si en fait.

Tu as réussi à bouger tout ce qui était autour de toi par la simple pensée. Ou en utilisant tes mains. C'était exceptionnellement fou. Mais... en plus de ça, tu avais de très gros maux de tête qui t'empêchaient de penser correctement. Tu en a déduis que toutes ces voix que tu entendais, étaient celles des personnes autour de toi. Oui, oui, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien ça. Tu pouvais aussi ressentir les émotions de chacun en les touchant ou juste en les regardant, c'était impressionnant. Tu étais une sorte d'empathe, avec de la télékinésie ou de la télépathie, tu ne savais pas trop. Ah, et aussi, tu savais voler. _(Comme ci tout cela n'était déjà pas assez)_. 

Après tout ce temps à apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs, tu as rencontré (par bonheur ou par malheur tu ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier...) Tony Stark ! Alias Iron Man quoi. Dans un bar. Il avait remarquer tu étais un peu... bizarre. Comparé aux personnes présentes; pas très joyeuse, rester dans son coin... il a voulu savoir ce que tu avais.

"Eh bien, que fais-tu toute seule, chérie ?" dit-il en souriant. 

Au départ, tu ne donnais pas forcément d'attention à ce mec, et puis, pour être honnête, tu ne l'avais pas reconnu.

"Hum, eh bien... je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici, mais je me sens pas aussi à l'aise dehors, alors... j'ai décidé de venir ici." dis-tu en essayant de sourire à ce type.

"D'accord... mais tu m'as l'air bizarre. Un peu contrariée ? Fatiguée ? Pas à sa place ? Tu sais j'ai connu-"

"Oui je sais, tu as connu ça et tu as aussi tout connu. Le grand Tony Stark, fils d'Howard Stark, PDG de Stark Industries, plus connu sous le nom d'Iron Man et tu es un Avenger. Oh et aussi, tu as été kidnapper en Afghanistan à propos des armes que tu vendais." dis-tu avec nonchalance.

Choqué par tout ce que tu as dit alors qu'il était venu... comme ça. Sans te demander qui tu étais, ni même dire son prénom (bien que pour lui, tout le monde le connaît), il répondit:

"Eh bien, je savais pas que tu savais tout ça de moi. Même si je sais à quel point les médias parlent de moi constamment." dit-il en riant. _Son sarcasme est toujours aussi insupportable._

"Je n'ai pas su ça via des médias, internet ou par connaissance de quelqu'un, je suis juste..." _Putain qu'est-ce que je fais?! Je suis à deux doigt de dire à ce stupide mec qu'est-ce que je suis!_

"Non en fait, laisse tomber, c'est pas important." finis-tu par répondre.

Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, il te demanda:

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ? Tu sais, si c'est à propos de tes pouvoirs, je le sais, chérie." dit-il en buvant son scotch sans te regarder.

"Q-Quoi? Non, non c'est pas... mais attendez, comment le savez-vous ?!" dis-tu en essayant de pas paraître trop... choquée.

Tu as enfin commencé à le regarder, et il t'a aussi regardé droit dans les yeux en répondant:

"Tu sais, avec ma technologie je sais sur toute la planète qui a des pouvoirs, que ce soit des mutants, des inhumains ou des pouvoirs provenant hors du globe terrestre, je sais tout, bébé." 

Tu le regardes toujours, il continue:

"Et puis, je sais que tes parents ont été tué lors de la bataille de New-York il y a quelques années de ça. Et j'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé qu'on ait pas pu sauver tes parents." dit-il, paressant un peu triste pour toi.

"Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de votre faute... J'ai appris à vivre avec maintenant." dis-tu.

"Bien, je sais aussi que tes pouvoirs vont au-delà de ce que tu sais actuellement. Mais je parie que tu n'es pas au courant. Et d'ailleurs, sais-tu les utiliser sans faire de dégâts ?" te demanda-t-il.

"À peu près, oui, j'ai appris pendant que je vivais dans la rue."

"Excellent ça! J'ai une idée pour toi..."

**SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! ******


	2. 2. Première rencontre (suite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du précédent chapitre sur ta rencontre avec Tony! (et avec les Avengers!) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

_"Excellent ça! J'ai une idée pour toi..."_

 

"Quelle est cette idée?!" dis-tu, toute excitée.

"Eh bien, voudrais-tu faire partie des Avengers? Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui." demanda-t-il.

_Ok, bon c'est beaucoup d'informations à comprendre tout d'un coup, mais pourquoi pas!! Non mais c'est fou!! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer: Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye et Hulk! C'est énorme! ___

____

__

"Mais quelle question! Bien sûr que oui! J'adorerais!!" dis-tu à moitié en criant. _OUIIIIIIII!_

"Bien, on se donne rendez-vous demain aux quartiers général des Avengers? Tu sais où cela se situe je suppose. Vers 9h, ça te va ?" demanda-t-il en commençant à partir.

"Oui! On se voit demain, je serais là M. Stark!" dis-tu en criant, mais il l'a entendu en te faisant un signe d'au revoir.

 

_Eclipse temporelle: de retour chez toi._

_"Wow, putain. J'ai rencontré Tony Stark et j'ai été invité à faire partie des Avengers dans la même soirée." tu te dis._

Tu t'en vas prendre une douche et tu te mets dans ton pyjama : débardeur et short, prête à te coucher. Il est environ 23h et demain tu dois te lever tôt pour ton rendez-vous. Pendant que tu essaies de trouver le sommeil, tu regardes un peu les informations à propos des Avengers et leurs dernières missions. Tu remarques qu'ils avaient sauver le monde il y a quelques semaines en Sokovie. Et ont récupéré deux nouveaux arrivants : Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch et Vision. Mais tu remarques aussi que le frère de Wanda a été tué en Sokovie. _Putain, et si c'était moi qui mourrait?! pensas-tu._

 

_Le lendemain matin: 8h du matin._

Tu te réveilles, tranquillement, en te rappelant qui tu avais rencontré hier, et un magnifique sourire se dessine sur ton visage. Tu t'en vas te doucher et te préparer pour ton rendez-vous avec l'Iron Man en personne. Tu t'habilles assez décontracter, un petit t-shirt blanc avec un jean et des baskets ainsi qu'une veste en cuire. _Ouais ça suffit, comme ça._  
Tu te diriges sans plus attendre près des quartiers général des Avengers, tu avais pris ta voiture, tu ne voulais pas prendre de bus ou de métro. Beaucoup trop chiant les transports en commun.

Arrivée au QG, tu te sens un peu stressée, tu te demandes comment ils vont t'accueillir, et si c'était Captain America en personne qui venait t'ouvrir la porte... Tu t'enlevais ces idées sales de ta tête, tu n'es pas venue ici pour ça. Mais tu gardes ça en tête dans un petit coin.

Tu avais un petit béguin pour le porte drapeau américain. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Il est tellement PUTAIN DE PARFAIT. C'est inhumain sérieusement. Depuis que tu l'avais entrevu quelque part dans New-York il y a quelques années (quand tu avais environ 18 ans) et depuis tu ne peux plus t'enlever de la tête ce béguin. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus tel l'océan, sa taille imposante, ses... Tu n'as pas eu le temps de fantasmer plus longtemps quand tu arrives devant la porte principale des quartiers. Une voix intervient et te fait légèrement peur:

"Bonjour, Mlle (Y/N)." dit FRIDAY.

"Wow, wow! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es... euh... FRIDAY, c'est ça?" demandas-tu innocemment.

"C'est exact. Vous pouvez entrer, M. Stark vous recevra dans pas longtemps."

"D'accord, merci FRIDAY." dis-tu en souriant à toi-même.

Tu attends patiemment en bas du QG, quand tu entends des bruits de pas arriver, tu te demandes qui ça peut être. Et si c'était Captain America? ou peut-être que c'est simplement Tony.

 

Et oui, c'est bien Tony. merde.

 

"Heeeeeeey (Y/N) ! Comment vas-tu?" dit-il en mettant ses deux bras sur les côtés, comme pour donner un câlin. Vous avez compris.

"Hey M. Stark! Je vais bien et vous?" dis-tu avec ton plus beau sourire. wow, je ne savais pas que j'avais un tel sourire.

"Bien, bien. Alors prête? Pas trop stressée?" demanda-t-il inconsciemment.

"Si, un peu. Voir même beaucoup en fait." répondais-tu.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, on est tous passé par là ma jolie."

 

Vous arrivez tous les deux dans une sorte de pièce de vie, c'était vraiment grand et spacieux. Tu te tenais toujours à côté de lui quand tout à coup tu entends du monde parler. Tu comprends tout de suite que vous y êtes.

Oh mon Dieu, ils sont vraiment là. Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk enfin Bruce Banner et... Captain Fucking America. Oh merde.

 

L'espionne russe est la première à prendre la parole:

"Hey la nouvelle! (Y/N) c'est ça? Bienvenue!" dit Natasha en te tendant la main. Tu souris.

L'archer est le second à te dire bonjour: "Hey (Y/N)! Bienvenue avec les cons de service!" rit-il.

Thor est la troisième personne et bon Dieu il est vraiment gros et costaud. _Mais tu préfères Steve Rogers._

"Bonjour belle demoiselle. Bienvenue chez les Avengers!" dit Thor en t'embrassant la main. Faisant par la même occasion, rouler des yeux Tony.

Ensuite vient le tour de Bruce de te saluer: "Salut ma petite! Bienvenue!" dit-il en te souriant timidement et en serrant ta main. Tu fais de même.

 

_Et là, bon Dieu. Bordel de merde. Il est vraiment plus beau quand tu es face à lui. Incroyable spécimen ce Captain Rogers._

Steve s'avance devant toi et ton cœur s'arrêta ainsi que ton souffle. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder intensément dans ses yeux bleus océans avec tes beaux yeux verts. Ton monde s'arrêta, complètement. Malheureusement, il te sort de ta rêverie rapidement. _Il est déjà chiant, mais je l'aime déjà._

"Bonjour, (Y/N). Bienvenue ici, Tony m'a déjà parlé de toi." dit Steve avec un de ses plus beaux sourires qui vaut des millions.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, _Captain._ " dis-tu, en accentuant le ton de ta voix en voix sensuelle en souriant.

Il te regarda pendant deux, trois secondes ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi un tel changement de voix si soudain. Voyant son changement soudain (grâce notamment à tes pouvoirs), tu lui envoies un petit message dans sa tête:

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Captain. C'est moi (Y/N). Je suis une très grande fan de vous depuis mon enfance. Ne m'en voulez pas. Oh, et pour terminer, vous êtes vraiment plus magnifique en vrai."_

Il se retrouve à rougir atrocement, mais tu sais qu'il est content. C'est tout ce qui t'importe. Tu lui envoies un de tes plus beaux sourires avant de partir avec Tony pour voir tes quartiers.

Après un atroce silence en suivant Tony, celui-ci brise le silence gênant:

"Alors comme ça, notre cher Cap te plaît?" demanda-t-il sans trop se soucier de ta réponse, pour lui, il a déjà la sienne.

 

**SUITE TRÈS BIENTÔT ! ******


End file.
